


Jubilee in Hogwarts Part one

by dorothycharisse



Series: Jubilee in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter/X-Men Crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: Harry Potter remembered the first best friend he met before he started his first year at Hogwarts, she wore bright colors and loved the color yellow as she had a bright yellow raincoat that she would wear all the time. The pretty Asian girl of ten/eleven had short cropped hair as her fringe was held from her face with a pair of pink sunglasses, big brown almond shaped eyes that twinkled with mischief, the Asian girl had the brightest smiles Harry had ever seen and her accent told him she was American.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Jubilee in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554529





	Jubilee in Hogwarts Part one

Harry Potter remembered the first best friend he met before he started his first year at Hogwarts, she wore bright colors and loved the color yellow as she had a bright yellow raincoat that she would wear all the time. The pretty Asian girl of ten/eleven had short cropped hair as her fringe was held from her face with a pair of pink sunglasses, big brown almond shaped eyes that twinkled with mischief, the Asian girl had the brightest smiles Harry had ever seen and her accent told him she was American.

Both Harry and Jubilation Lee became instant friends as they saw each other when he was picked up from the Dursleys by Rebeus Hagrid; Harry remembered how he and Jubilee met Draco Malfoy, the two friends were in Madame Malkin's Robe Emporium to buy their robes. The blonde was quite obnoxious and rude as he ignored Jubilation Lee's hello as he went towards Harry and arrogantly introduced himself, Harry looked over at Jubilee and hated the way that this Malfoy was talking to his friend. "I can tell the wrong wizard for myself thanks." Said Potter giving Malfoy the same look he gave Jubilee; Draco Malfoy snarled as he was making snide comments of Jubilee because she was Muggleborn and Chinese.  
Jubilee didn't care what the blonde boy had to say as she had heard worse from the people on the streets of New York for being a mutant, she wasn't going to tell anyone as she had seen how the Wizarding World treated Muggleborns even when they were trying not to. Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter were about to leave the shop when she spotted a regal looking man walking towards them, she knew just by looking at him that this wizard with long white blonde hair was Draco's father.

Harry saw the smile on Jubilee's face as Lucius Malfoy walked over, before Draco Malfoy could say anything cruel Jubilee's grin went bigger as her voice rose as her eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy.

"Goblin King, Oh Goblin King. Please just take yer child away from me," said the Chinese American as she started whistling 'Magic Dance' making Harry Potter laugh as the pair walked out and headed to Ollivander's to get their wands.

.

The duo became a trio when Harry and Jubilee met Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express, the only thing Jubilee hated about the redhead was his pet rat named Scabbers. There was something off about the Garden Rat and Jubilation Lee didn't want to get any closer to the scabby thing; the Trolley Witch was long gone and the the three friends were enjoying eating sweets and playing Exploding Snap when a girl with thick bushy brown hair entered their compartment.

Pompously the girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, Jubilation Lee smiled as she asked if she wanted to stay and start a competition of the Bertie Bott Challenge. Hermione Granger just crinkled her nose in disgust as she declined and asked them if they seen a toad named Trevor as a boy was looking for one; the three friends just shrugged their shoulders and said they hadn't seen one, Hermione Granger ended up staying for a bit when she saw the lightening scar on Harry's forehead. When the bushy haired girl saw that Ron Weasley was doing a spell; it was when the spell didn't work Hermione just rolled her eyes saying if the spell was even real as she pulled out her own wand and magically repaired Harry's glasses.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On her first day of lessons Jubilation Lee got detention with Professor Snape; as the students jumped in their seats as The Potions Master swiftly entered the classroom and went in front of the class. The Professor started his speech about brewing success and ensnaring the senses, suddenly the Chinese American piped up

"I compose the music of the night, Dude I love that song."

Professor Severus Snape went in front of the American and slammed his hands on the desk taking ten points, Jubilee wasn't fazed about the idea of points as she was asked questions about certain ingredients and what each one did; as much as Miss Lee was a joker she had great intelligence as she gave her answers and extra that not even his sixth year students knew nothing about.

Wanting to bring the girl down a peg or two Professor Snape humilated Miss Lee in front of everyone and gave her detention, Jubilation Lee would never learn as she answered back and Harry Potter was sure that Jubilee's fingertips gave off sparks that looked like fireworks. Not wanting to lose Gryffindor anymore points Miss Lee absorbed her plasma and a weeks detention with Mr Filch to get through; through she got told off- Miss Lee always got detention with Snape as Mr Filch couldn't stand the girl as she somehow got his precious Mrs Norris on her side and let Miss Lee cuddle her like she was a teddy bear.

.

Ron Weasley thought that Jubilation Lee somehow brought in Fireworks, but the only one who knew about Jubilee's mutant gift was Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Jubilation Lee was joking with her best friends when the three got out of Charms Class with Professor Flitwick, they were laughing when Ron Weasley was imitating Hermione.

"It's not Levi e sah, it's Levi oh sah. No wonder she has no friends," just then Hermione Granger barged past them with tears in her eyes and the three knew they had gone too far.

.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jubilation Lee didn't see Hermione for the end of the day. As Ron Weasley was filling his face with vast amount of food both Harry and Jubilee were worried over Hermione, they had never seen her so upset. "We better go find her, Katie Bell said she heard Granger crying in the girl's toilets around lunchtime."

Just as Harry and Jubilee were about to head to the Girl's Toilets when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, he shouted there was a Mountain Troll in the School before he fainted. The students were beginning to panic as Professor Dumbledore stood up and told the prefects to take the younger students back to their Common Rooms; through the chaos Harry, Ron and Jubilee separated from the crowd and ran directly to the Girl's Toilets hoping they weren't too late to save a fellow Gryffindor.

Once the three friends saved Hermione's life, the three best friends became four as the Professors called them the new Marauders as they got into mischief- especially Miss Lee.  
Albus Dumbledore adored the mischief maker especially when she put a charm on Professor Snape's door blazing loud music, most of the students were howling with laughter when Professor Severus Snape barged through the Potions Classroom and 'Bat Out Of Hell' came thundering out.

Once again Snape gave Jubilation Lee detention with him for a week, as well as taking 60 points from Gryffindor. Ron Weasley's older twin brothers Fred and George were impressed with the first year and her pranks; Jubilee just giggled as she told them that the pair would get along with Remy LeBeau and Kurt Wagner smiling with affection for the people that were her family.

.

Through their adventures the New Marauders found out about the Philosophers Stone, with Ron's strategy of Chess, Jubilee's logic and Hermione's intelligence Harry Potter was able to get the Philosopher's Stone and kept it away from Vordermort and surprisingly Professor Quirrell.

.

Harry still laughed to this day when Jubilation Lee had her trunk trailing behind her as she was hugged by Hagrid and she hugged the half giant asking about the three headed dog named Fluffy and where the Greek wizard lived turning round ready to leave the Station. "Oh no yer don' Jubi, time ya went home young lady." Said Hagrid as his beady black eyes twinkled as he shook his shaggy head as he grabbed Jubilee by the collar of her yellow trench-coat and put the girl on the train trying so hard not to laugh himself when he heard young Potter laughing with Jubilee's antics.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry Potter and Jubilation Lee shared so many things, they both desired the same thing as they both seen their own parents in the Mirror of Erised.

On Harry's first ever game of Quidditch as Seeker, Harry Potter was nearly killed as his Broom was jinxed; when Hermione Granger used a fire charm on Snape's robes when she and Ron's lips moving in some type of curse. Jubilee's eyes narrowed onto Quirrell as she used her Pyrokinetics and made a red and gold dragon that shifted into a flock of Phoenixes before shifting to the symbols of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor to make the shield of Hogwarts before exploding into a bright light almost blinding the Professors and students watching the match.

Blinding Professor Quirrell taking the curse of Harry's broom and the games began once again;- Professor Snape looked up to see Miss Lee on top of the podium with her arms in the air doing some type of dance. Again Miss Lee got detention for bringing fireworks into the game and was close to being suspended, but Dumbledore spoke for the girl and Jubilation Lee ended up having to work with Hagrid on the weekends and detentions with Professor McGonnagal and Madame Pince for the next two months.

When Harry caught the Snitch winning the Quidditch match for Gryffindor, the whole school saw Jubilee dance around laughing as she used one of her charms on the speakers as Queen's 'We Will Rock You' drowned out Lee Jordan as he excitedly shouted that Gryffindor had won Slytherin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entering Flourish and Blotts to collect their books for their second year and Ginny Weasley's first; it was the first time that Lucius Malfoy had ever said anything to Harry Potter as he raised his snake headed cane to the twelve-year-old's head and told him that a great wizard like the Dark Lord had given him the lightening shaped scar as Hermione said that it was the fear of a name that gave One-That-Shouldn't-Be-Named the power in the first place. Looking over to his son who nodded his head, he coldly looked down at the girl and smirked.

"And you must be Miss Granger," stated Lord Malfoy as he looked over to Hermione's parents who were talking to Arthur Weasley who wanted to know about the importance of a Rubber Duck.

Jubilation Lee seeing the tension walked over with a bright smile as she looked up at the older wizard and grinned.

"We meet again Goblin King, still haven't taken yer child away from us."

Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes as he remembered the girl from a year ago as he looked down menacingly at the Chinese American to intimidate the girl, Jubilee on the other hand just smirked as she wasn't impressed by Lord Malfoy's sneer.

"You again Miss Lee, yes sadly we meet again."-

"Why, Mr Malfoy people might think ya missed me."

Ron Weasley and his little sister snickered as Harry Potter bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, Hermione Granger tried not to smile from seeing the look on Lucius Malfoy's face just as Draco looked over at his father as no one spoke to him like that. "Why you impertinent little..." Just then Arthur Weasley walked over to check on his children and his son's three friends; as the two wizard squared off as they insulted each other.

Jubilation and Harry glared at Lucius Malfoy when he insulted the Weasleys as he pulled out a tatty book from Ginny Weasley's basket and replaced it with a new leather bound book before he walked away with his son not far behind him.

Ron Weasley wanted to hex Malfoy, but Jubilee just smiled and told him that both Lucius and Draco Malfoy weren't worth it and she had heard worse from Muggles on the streets of New York because of her heritage of being Chinese.

"Come on dudes, let go to Zonkos before Mrs Weasley comes back from getting her books signed from Sir Bright Smile."

.

Jubilation Lee's second year at Hogwarts was also remembered by Severus Snape as he was shown that Miss Lee was very intelligent student, the Chinese American as usual got detention with Professor Snape and the girl bluntly asked him to teach her 'Defence Against the Dark Arts as she wasn't learning anything from Professor Gilderoy Talks-Through-His-Ass-Alot.

"He's a complete Ass, all he kept talking about was how many times he won and I Quote 'For I never banished a banshee by winning five time brightest smile in Witch Weekly.' Damn I think he must of bored them to death with incessant talk of crap that he brags about, he flashes his teeth and witches fawn for it as I wanna grab a pair of pliers and... getting off the reason I came here for our usual get together. So will ya teach me and you better say yes, because I'll keep coming back till you do."

As Jubilation Lee said she kept coming back and kept asking for lessons, in the end Miss Lee got her way as Severus snarled at her and told her that if she stepped a foot wrong then her lesson with him were over. Jubilation Lee readily agreed and the Potions Master was quite impressed with the girl as she absorbed all the information like a sponge, her big brown eyes twinkled as she got the spell right as Snape threw a jinx at her and she counteracted it.

Miss Lee ended liking Professor Snape's lessons as he made sure she got it right and kept repeating it till she could remember it back to front; soon the lessons had to stop as there was many attacks on Muggleborns and both Jubilation Lee and Hermione Granger were in danger as everyone was blaming Harry Potter for the attacks as he was a parseltongue able to talk to snakes.

.

Once again Gilderoy Lockheart was showing off as he was in the Great Hall teaching the students about Wizards Duel, Hermione Granger like the other girls were fawning over the golden haired wizard as he threw his cloak to the girls like some kind of Pop Star. Jubilation Lee, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter just watched as Professor Snape stepped onto the podium and let Professor Lockheart do all the talking; Jubilee just rolled her eyes clearly not impressed as she and the other watched Lockheart and Snape began to duel.

It went utterly quiet when Professor Snape quickly disarmed his opponent and Professor Lockheart went flying and landed on his butt, the Great Hall was silent that you could hear a pin drop when suddenly someone was laughing and everyone turned to see Jubilee giggling as she told Snape to do an action replay as she wanted to keep the memory in a Penseive.

Covering himself Professor Lockheart smiled as he said that he openly let Professor Snape attack to demonstrate an Expelliarmus spell, he decided to let Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to show how it is done. "Mr Weasley can cause damage even without a defected wand, shall I suggest someone from my house, say Mr Malfoy."

Both Malfoy and Potter were only suppose to disarm only, but the two wizards began throwing hexes at each other. Draco ended up conjuring a poisonous snake that looked ready to attack Justin Finch Fletchley from Hufflepuff House, without thinking Harry Potter started talking to the snake to stop it from biting the boy- everyone watched in horror as Potter was using Parseltongue. It was like Harry was coaxing the poisonous snake to strike, but the snake just stopped and curled up and became dormant as Professor Snape trying to cover his shock used a spell to get rid of the snake but the damage was done as the whole of Hogwarts excluding Dumbledore and the members of the New Marauders believed that Harry James Potter was in fact the Heir of Slytherin.

There were other attacks on Muggleborns, including nearly Headless Nick was petrified and Mr Filch's cat Mrs Norris. The latest attack was Colin Creevey and Justin Flinch Fletchley, many students kept their distance from Potter as his three best friends stood by his side through it all.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The only thing that made Harry smile was being Seeker for his team;- as usual the Weasley Twins were making jokes that maybe they would win especially if Harry was playing and the others were too scared that Potter would petrify them.

Just a Gryffindor Quidditch were about to practice, Professor McGonnagal ran over to Harry Potter and told them that Hermione Granger had been attacked. Forgetting about his Broom Harry ran quickly towards the Hospital Wing where Jubilation Lee and Ron Weasley were by Hermione's side, Harry held back his tears as he asked Professor McGonnagal what happened. The Transfiguration Professor wished she had the answers and she gave Harry a hand held mirror and said that this item was with Miss Granger when they found her; the three children stayed with Hermione. Jubilation Lee wanted to cry, but she had to be strong for Harry and Ron as the man she looked up to (Wolverine) told her that it was a weakness to show your fear or even your tears as it can be used against you by an enemy.

Albus Dumbledore told the three friends who were by their fallen friend's side that Professor Snape was working on the Potion to help the petrified witches and wizards, Jubilee wanted to kick the living snot out of the DADA Professor as he said he wished he could of been there as he had the spell to counteract it.

.

As Ron Weasley was sleeping in his Dorm, Harry Potter told Jubilation Lee about the voices as he knew that Jubes wouldn't say a word to Dumbledore. Something in Jubilee's mind clicked the pieces together as she asked him if anything suspicious happened around the school, Potter told Lee that Hagrid told him that someone had killed his prized Roosters, the voices Harry heard when he had detention with Professor Lockheart, and recently when he, Jubilee and Ron went to the Forbidden Forest to talk to Aragog a giant spider that Hagrid brought in to Hogwarts that resulted with him being expelled from Hogwarts after the death of a student after Aragog ran away from it.

Harry mentioned that a ghost of a girl named Myrtle was upset that someone had threw a book at her, Jubilee's eyes widened as she ran upstairs to grab her book of Mythical Creatures that Henry (Hank) McCoy had given to her as a parting gift to remember him by. Opening to page 167 to show him the picture of a Basilisk- a huge serpent like creature that's breath or stare could kill. It was rumored that the Basilisk was made by Salazar Slytherin himself made the creature that only he could control to destroy anyone who wasn't Pureblood, this proves that Rebeus Hagrid was innocent of the attack; but who was the person that opened the Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Both figured how the Basilisk had got around without being seen, but they didn't have a clue how or where the Chamber was. They nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Ron's sleepy voice. "Maybe the girl that died that night hadn't left, maybe the girl is Moaning Myrtle." Jubilee then smiled as she hugged Ron, "you bub are brilliant." Harry smiled when he saw Ron blush as he grabbed his invisibility Cloak. "Now we just have to find a way to get to see Myrtle and she can tell us what happened but we better hurry"

.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jubilation Lee hid under the Invisibility Cloak the trio heard Professor talking to Dumbledore, Snape and Lockheart that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. What upset Ron when he heard that his little sister had been taking and that the School had to be closed for the safety of the children, both McGonnagal and Snape told Gilderoy Lockheart that was the time to face the creature as this was field of expertise.

Despite what Jubilation Lee said Professor Lockheart had faced many dangers and they needed his help, Jubilee wanted to protest but she saw the look on Ron's face with the thought of losing his sister Ginny as she reluctantly headed to Lockheart's office to tell him all they knew about the Basilisk when they saw the Professor was quickly packing his things.

Lockheart went to grab his wand to jinx them with a mind spell, but he stopped in his tracks when three wands were aimed at him. "Thank you so much for your help Professor, I don't know how we could do this without ya." Said Harry sarcastically as he, Jubilee, Ron and Professor Lockheart went to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to talk to her and find the entrance to the Chamber.

.

Myrtle told them how she died as she heard a boy enter the girl's toilets speaking in some strange language, she went to leave the cubicle she was in to tell the boy to go away when she saw a pair of big red eyes and the next she died as she pointed towards the sinks. Harry noticed that one of the sinks didn't work as Moaning Myrtle explained that they had never worked since she had been here, looking closely Harry noticed a snake symbolism;- Jubilee kept her wand trained on Lockheart as Ron told Harry to use some of his Parseltongue.

Speaking in snake language the entrance opened and there was a deep canyon and they didn't know how deep it was, Jubilee used grinned evilly as she and Ron pushed Lockheart forward. Gilderoy kept making excuses and Jubilee rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed as she used a small spark to the Professor backside; yelping from the sting Lockheart fell into the pit.

When they heard that Lockheart's voice knowing he was fine Harry said he would go first, just as he was about to jump inside Myrtle shyly smiled as she told the boy that if he died he could always share her toilet. "Thank you, I'll remember that." As Harry Potter jumped into the Chambers Jubilee turned to Myrtle and asked the ghost girl to get Dumbledore, Moaning Myrtle glared at the Chinese girl then suddenly smiled when Jubilee said she could only trust her to give this message without messing it up.

As Myrtle went to get Dumbledore Jubilee smiled at Ron as they both jumped into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny Weasley and also to keep their eye on the Cowardly Wizard, Ron asked Jubilee about the sparks that came from her hands; Jubilee just shrugged as she explained that it only happens when she was angry or any other strong emotion that she was learning to control from a man named Professor Xavier at her home in America. As much as she loved Ron like a brother she didn't trust Ron not to open his mouth and blurt it out to anyone, the only one she could really trust was Harry Potter as she told the boy she thought affectionately as her brother everything about her past except the secrecy about the X-Men.

.

Harry defeated the Basilisk and destroyed the diary that was a Horocrux that held a part of Vordermort's dark soul killing the image of Tom Riddle and saving Ginny Weasley's life, Gilderoy Lockheart had used Ron Weasley's defected wand and the memory charm backfired hitting him and making him forget who he was. Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes had blinded the Basilisk and healed Harry from the Basilisk poison with his tears before carrying everyone up to the surface where Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape was waiting for them to take them to the Hospital Wing or Professor Dumbledore's Office.

Lucius Malfoy returned to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore, a House Elf named Dobby who was trying to keep Harry Potter safe from going to Hogwarts as he tried everything to keep him away; despite everything the House Elf did never worked;- now the danger was over but Dobby was still in danger with being in the home of Lord Malfoy as his slave.  
Potter was disgusted with the way Mr Malfoy was treating the poor creature, without anyone noticed Harry took off one of his socks as Lucius was coldly arguing with the Headmaster. Dumbledore said nothing as his eyes glinted angrily making Lucius back off slightly as he snarled and stormed off shouting at Dobby and kicked him out of the Headmaster's Office; having seen enough Harry looked at the useless Horocrux and asked the Professor if he could have this for a moment. Dumbledore's twinkle came back to his eyes as he nodded and Harry Potter followed Lucius Malfoy to the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Mr Malfoy, I think you left this behind." Said Harry as he gave the diary to Lucius, Malfoy sneered at the boy as he threw the book at his House Elf as Harry continued. "I think you knew what the diary was and I also know you put it in Ginny's basket that time we were in the Bookstore." Lucius Malfoy smirked as he went into the boy's face and spat in his face to prove it before turning away once again demanding Dobby to come before he punished him; Dobby's eyes widened in fear as he looked up to the boy who showed him kindness.  
Harry smiled gently at the House Elf as he told the creature to open the book, curiously the House Elf opened the book and gasped as he saw a simple black sock as he had happy tears running down his little face as he was finally free. Lucius Malfoy turned and his pale went red in his anger when he saw the sock, he snarled viciously as he raised his wand ready to curse young Potter when Dobby went in front of his Master Harry and told the white blonde wizard that he will never hurt Potter as he used his magic against the wizard that was nothing but cruel to him.

When Lucius Malfoy stormed out of Hogwarts, Harry Potter made Dobby promise not to use his magic to help him. Dobby reluctantly nodded as he promised as he became a free elf and a friend to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

.

All the Professors and the students were in the Great Hall, Professor Snape had finished making the potion and Madame Pomfrey was now adminstering the potion to revive her patients. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jubilation Lee were sitting at the Gryffindor table picking at their meals when the doors opened as students and Sir Nicholas entered the room; the last to enter was Hermione as she smiled when she saw her three best friends.

Professor McGonagal and Professor Sprout had a tear in their eyes when they saw the moving scene of Miss Granger running to her friends and hugging them in a group hug, Albus Dumbledore stood up to make his speech when the New Marauders sat down chatting away when the doors opened once more. The whole room turned to see the friendly half giant standing there, Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban for the attacks on the Muggleborns that he was innocent of. As soon as Hagrid apologized for being late- Harry Potter stood and hugged the half giant and told him that Hogwarts wasn't the same without him in it.

Jubilee took that moment to stand up and clap followed by Albus Dumbledore and a few other students, everyone stood up excluding Slytherin as they cheered Hagrid and celebrated his return.

As everyone was celebrating Hagrid's return and the petrified victims were cured, Professor Dumbledore stood up to thank Professor Sprout for raising the Mandrakes and Madame Pomfrey for tending for the patients. Jubilation Lee wondered where Snape's thanks for the things he done, the man works himself to the bone making potions, teaching, and he even taught Jubilee after she pestered him till he did. Jubilee called Dobby and said something to him before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

.

Severus Snape was exhausted and just wanted to relax before he had to patrol the school, the Potions Master was about to grab himself a glass of Firewhiskey when he stopped in his tracks. On his desk was a parcel wrapped in silver wrapping paper and topped with a green bow, being used to students think they could prank him but they were always caught before their prank could happen.

The only one who caught him out was Miss Lee with her charm on the Potions Classroom's door, dreading what curse or jinx was on the box he used a revealing spell and could see nothing wrong. Using other spells and found the same thing. Now the Professor was curious as he slowly opened the parcel and moved the tissue paper to one side to reveal a pure silver letter opener with a snake's head that had real emeralds for eyes; it was a simple design but beautifully crafted. There was also a beautiful phoenix feather quills with golden tipped inkwells that held red ink as the other had black ink; these items were very expensive and Snape wondered who gave them.  
Under the quill set he saw a small note, Severus Snape opened the note to see Miss Lee's writing.

.  
Thank you for teaching DADA, I learnt more from you than Professor Quirrell or Sir Talks-Through-His-Ass-Alot. Also I wanted to thank you for making the potions that helped many people including my best friend Hermione, these gifts are just small symbols of my appreciation for what you have done and I hope you like them  
Jubilee x  
.

Returning to the Wizarding World Harry Potter was dreading seeing his relatives as he got closer to Kings Cross Station, Jubilation Lee had the biggest grin on her face as her big eyes sparkled when she saw a tall man with wild looking hair that grew in two points and grew down to his jaw. The man's eyes were hazel that glinted feral, he was built with solid muscle and was wearing faded jeans with a large belt buckle of a Native American chief's head, a buttoned up flannel shirt and a brown leather jacket with black piping and a pair of scruffed up boots on his feet.

In the man's mouth was a unlit cigar as he breathed in the scents around him, Harry Potter knew by looking at this man that he could be your best friend or your worse enemy that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

Jubilation Lee on the other hand happily ran to the man calling him Wolvie as she hugged him, the man gruffly but gently asked Jubilee how school was as he hugged her back as he called her kid. Jubilee took the man by the hand and pulled him to the direction of Harry Potter, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger as she introduced Logan to her friends. Molly Weasley blushed when the Canknuckle head playfully flirted making her children snicker with how flushed their mother was, Harry's smile suddenly dropped when he saw his whale of an uncle coming towards him.

Logan could smell the fear on the scawny boy as he turned to see a fat man with a red almost purple face and a mustache as he was barging his way through the crowd.

"We better get goin' kid if we are to get the plane on time." Jubilee looked at her Wolvie in confusion as Logan hated flying especially when Cyclops was in the Cockpit;- shrugging her shoulders she hugged everyone goodbye as Mr Logan carried Jubilee's trunk like it was paper as women were gazing at the gorgeous man's muscles in his arm.

As everyone had left Harry Potter alone, Vernon Dursley stormed over to the boy angrily grabbing the boy roughly by the scruff of his shirt calling him a freak and making him wait for him to say goodbye to his freakish friends. Harry was pushed and dragged to the car, Potter was slammed by the car as Vernon glared at him and swore he would be in for a beating if he made a show of him.

Just then Vernon Dursley felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned around to tell the person to mind their own business. Instead a meaty fist landed into the walrus of a man's face, Harry Potter looked up to see Mr Logan standing there with Jubilee behind him asking him if he was all right.

"I'm fine Mr Logan"-

"It's just Logan kid, an' a friend to my Jubes is a friend of mine."

Vernon Dursley was holding a bloody nose as Logan slammed him against the door of his car and as he had the man by the collar of his shirt now Vernon was scared out of his mind and looked ready to wet his pants. "I hate people like you pickin' on kids, tell ya what why don't ya face me; I'll even let ya take the first hit." Vernon was too scared to move as she shook his head, Harry Potter looked over to Mr Logan and pleaded with him to leave his uncle alone. Logan then punched Vernon in the belly and warned him that if he saw that one hair was missing on the boy's head then he would answer to him, he then smiled at him as Jubilee gave Harry a piece of paper with her number on it.

"I expect to hear from ya Potts, otherwise Logan and I will be coming down to visit." Jubilee then looked down at the fat man who was still winded on the floor of the car park as Logan growled as his fists clenched.

"Like my Jubilee said, anything happens to Harry by your hands or your son then you answer to me; I'll be watchin' ya bub."

Logan then winked at the boy and ruffled his head before he and Jubilee headed to their rented car and drove away, Harry smiled as saw Jubilee waved as they drove away. This summer Vernon Dursley would be looking over his shoulder for any trace of Mr Logan and too scared to lay a hand on him; this was going to be great.


End file.
